Un triste regard
by Laila Lyly
Summary: Depuis deux ans que Kazemaru a quitté le club d'athlétisme et qu'il c'est éloigné de ses anciens camarades. A cause des compétitions à venir, le club d'athlétisme et de football sont en colonie au collège Raimon. Que va-t-il se passer durant cette semaine de querelles?


**Laïla:** Hello! Nous voilà avec un One Shot!

Auteur: Laila Lyly.

Raiting: One Shot K+.

Disclamer: Les personnages sont à Level 5.

Personnages Présents: Miyasaka Ryou, ici elle c'est en fille; Kazemaru Ichirouta; Hayami Maya; Endou Mamoru; Gouenji Shuuya; Kidou Yuuto.

Résumé: Depuis deux ans que Kazemaru a quitté le club d'athlétisme et qu'il c'est éloigné de ses anciens camarades. A cause des compétitions à venir, le club d'athlétisme et de football sont en colonie au collège Raimon. Que va-t-il se passer durant cette semaine de querelles?

* * *

« Mon regard ne l'importe peu... Je le sais. Il m'a abandonnée et ça il ne s'en rend pas compte. Je vois encore son sourire triste lorsqu'il m'a avouée qu'il partait. Il nous a quittés pour ces gens qui ne sont que des voleurs... Je ne peux plus supporter ces sentiments mais pourquoi avoir fait cela? Qu'avons-nous donc fait? Plus rien n'est comme avant... Les rires que nous avions eus sont maintenant tous effacés! Pourquoi? Je... Désolée. Cher journal, je ne peux plus me retenir et j'ai besoin de ton aide! Tout m'a été retiré! Je ne sais que faire... Aides-moi... »

La jeune fille referma son livre et soupira. Elle était allongée sur son lit, dans sa chambre, où il y plus de noir que de lumière. Sa simple lampe de chevet éclairait la pièce. La nuit était bien là, présente dans cette journée encore douloureuse pour la demoiselle. On pouvait encore apercevoir ses larmes sèches le long de ses joues. Elle avait encore pleuré. Son regard se porta sur un cadre où se trouvait trois personnes, deux garçons et une fille. Le premier avait ses yeux rouges regardant ailleurs, d'un air blasé. La deuxième était tout simplement elle. Elle rougissait avec un sourire timide et le regard porté sur le troisième. Lui, faisait un magnifique sourire en direction de l'appareil. La jeune blonde leva ses lèvres tristement. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, mais les larmes prirent le dessus. Elle fut prise de sanglots. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle sursauta et se sécha rapidement les quelques larmes qui restaient sur son visage. Elle se retourna enfin pour pouvoir faire face à la personne qui allait entrée après lui en avoir donné la permission. Lorsqu'elle fut donnée, un jeune homme entra dans la pièce. Sa tête passa l'entrebâillement de la porte où l'on pu apercevoir ses yeux rouges fatigués. Il s'approcha de la blonde et posa sa main droite sur sa tête.

« Ça va? lui demanda-t-il simplement, sachant déjà la réponse.

- Je me suis déjà mieux portée...

- Tu as encore pleuré. Tu sais bien que ça te fait du mal de tout garder. Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

- Je le sais très bien... Mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Désolée Hayami... » termina-t-elle, les yeux baissés.

Une larme dévala le long de sa joue finissant sa course sur les mains de la jeune fille. Son sourire triste c'était transformé en pleure. Elle en avait marre... C'est vrai. Mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Elle ne pouvait plus...

C'était un jour d'été, pendant la période des vacances, le club d'athlétisme et de football était dans le collège. Seulement, depuis un certain évènement, le club d'athlétisme détestait celui de football. Tout simplement parce qu'ils lui ont "volé" un joueur précieux. Il avait la vitesse et l'endurance, mais ce n'était pas ce qui les importait le plus, c'était sa gentillesse et sa générosité. Il était persévérant dans se qu'il faisait et ça, ils l'avaient tous remarqué. À cause de cette histoire, beaucoup évitait les footballeurs, Miyasaka Ryou la première. Elle ne voulait pas le revoir. Elle ne voulait plus... La blonde était devenue une adolescente bien élégante. Mais le fait que son coeur sombrait dans le désespoir, son ami d'enfance ne pouvait plus la reconnaître. Elle était à présent impitoyable. Un jour, quelqu'un a essayé de la mettre mal à l'aise. Au lieu de ça, il eu un coup de poing bien visé. Il s'était retrouvé avec le nez en sang et une journée à l'hôpital. Elle avait même voulu continuer en l'achevant un bon coup mais elle fût retenue par Hayami. Depuis, beaucoup la redoute. Ils évitent de l'approcher.

Cette dernière marchait dans un des grands couloirs de l'établissement. Elle regardait droit devant, le regard dur. Certains la croisaient et ce n'est pas comme si ils se collaient au mur. La blonde prit un tournant à gauche et se percuta à quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Ryou termina au sol. Elle releva vivement la tête pour réprimander la personne mais resta immobile. Elle fut prise de tremblements et elle voyait flou. Elle se leva sans l'aide que lui proposait son interlocuteur. La blonde le regarda vaguement. Il avait de longs cheveux bleus et une mèche cachait son oeil gauche. Son oeil droit semblait étonné et la couleur ambre de ses yeux pouvait envoûter beaucoup de personnes. Elle ferma les siens puis tourna les talons. Mais elle fut retenue par la main du jeune homme.

« Attends! lui supplia-t-il. Je dois te parler!

- Et moi non. Laisses-moi. » lui répondit-elle sèchement. Il la contempla un instant avant de reprendre la parole. « Alors c'est bien vrai... Tu as changé.

- La faute à qui? s'écria-t-elle, s'énervant ainsi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais cette réflexion? »

Il ne dit rien. Il l'a regarda seulement. Miyasaka se retourna rapidement, les sourcils froncés, regardant durement le garçon. Il ne bougea pas pour autant. Ils restèrent comme ça durant un moment. Mais Ryou n'avait pas retiré son regard. Le silence pesa sur les deux jeunes gens. Mais il fut brisé par un murmure.

« Désolé... » est le seul mot qu'il avait prononcés. Le visage de la blonde s'éclaircit. Elle était surprise de ce mot si significatif. Elle le regarda puis secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. Elle ferma les yeux et recula d'un pas. Pourtant, son interlocuteur ne la lâcha pas. Elle releva la tête et lui sourit tristement.

« Non Kazemaru... Tu ne peux plus t'excuser. C'est terminé.

- Quoi? Mais... Pourquoi?

-Tout est fini. De notre amitié. J'ai tout oublié. Je ne sais plus qui tu es et qui tu as été pour moi. » finit-elle simplement.

Il restait figé. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Sa main desserra peu à peu son emprise sur le poignet de la demoiselle. Elle recula et partit, laissant seul le prénommé Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Un groupe de trois garçons traversaient un couloir du collège. Ils discutaient joyeusement entre eux. Il y avait un brun, avec un bandeau faisant le tour de sa tête. À sa gauche, c'était un jeune homme avec des dreadlocks, de couleur sable, portant des sortent de lunettes de plongé. Le dernier, avait les cheveux en pics blancs. Le premier s'arrêta et regarda face à lui, étonné. Les deux autres le regardèrent perplexes. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir où s'étaient fixés ses yeux. Ils virent Kazemaru planté au milieu du couloir. Ils s'approchèrent en l'appelant, mais il ne semblait pas réagir. Endou posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule droite du bleu et regarda son visage. Il sursauta devant les yeux vides de Kazemaru. On pouvait voir des larmes s'écouler de ses yeux ambre, ses lèvres étaient entre-ouvertes. Ses amis commencèrent à paniquer.

« Kazemaru? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures? » s'écria étonnement le brun. Les jambes du bleu s'écroulèrent sous son propre poids. Il ne murmurait qu'un seul mot, ou plutôt, un prénom; Ryou. Soudain, il se releva. Dans ses yeux brillaient à présent une lueur d'espoir. Il partit en courant, sous les regards étonnés de ses camarades.

Kazemaru courait. Sans relâche. Essayant prouver une chose. Une seule. Qu'il était encore là. Qu'il était vivant. Qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Peu importe se qu'elle pense de lui. Qu'elle le considère comme un traître. Comme un footballeur.

Il arriva à un tournant qu'il prit à sa gauche. Il savait qu'elle était là. Il la connaissait. Il vit juste. Elle était juste en face de lui. Là, à marcher droit devant elle. Il courait encore. Ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant. Il allait atteindre son but. Il allait pouvoir encore une fois la toucher. Sentir le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Il allait pouvoir encore une fois revoir son sourire. Un magnifique sourire gardant toute la gentillesse qu'elle protégeait au fond d'elle. Il allait pouvoir encore une fois rester à ses côtés. Kazemaru sera vivement Miyasaka dans ses bras. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux de surprise par se contacte imprévu. Elle se figea sur place. Ne bougeant pas d'un pas. Même si elle fut prise au dépourvu, elle ne trouvait pas ce contacte si désagréable. Pourtant, la vitesse de la personne venant la serrer dans ses bras, elle put apercevoir des mèches bleues virevolter devant les yeux de la blonde. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un certain moment.

Pendant ce temps, les trois amis s'étaient mis à la poursuite du jeune homme. Ils débouchèrent finalement sur un couloir. Celui où se trouvaient Ryou et Ichirouta. Endou s'apprêtait à les interpeler mais Gouenji et Kidou lui plaquèrent leurs mains sur sa bouche, l'en empêchant ainsi. Ils restèrent à regarder la scène se déroulant devant leurs yeux.

Ils n'avaient pas bougé. Ils étaient restés là où ils se trouvaient. Le silence s'installait doucement. Seul le souffle des deux adolescents brisait ce doux moment plein de remords ou encore remplit de tristesse et de confusion. La blonde gardait ses bras pendre le long de son corps. Elle ne savait comment réagir. Devait-elle parler. Ou alors le repousser. Elle ne savait comment faire.

« Ne dis rien Ryou... » chuchota doucement Kazemaru à l'oreille de Miyasaka. Elle prit une teinte rougeâtre. Ce garçon l'avait appelé par son prénom. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'avait-il appelé de la sorte. Elle tremblait. Il le sentait. Il desserra son étreinte et se mit devant elle. La blonde fit un pas en arrière, mit son bras droit devant son regard, essayant le plus possible de cacher sa rougeur. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux. Lui, la regarda avec un doux sourire, les yeux portant un certain amour. Il s'avança mais elle recula lui ordonnant de ne pas s'approcher. Il ne l'écouta pas et continua sa lancée.

« Ryou... Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas mais au moins... Laissas-moi redevenir l'ami que j'ai été pour toi.

- Jamais! Après ce que tu m'as fait... Tu n'es qu'un égoïste! lui cria-t-elle.

- Je sais... Je ne pense qu'à moi... Le problème, c'est que... Je t'apprécie énormément! Si je ne peux pas être avec toi, je ne sais pas se que je vais devenir...

- Tu... Tu m'apprécies? Ne te fous pas de- » Kazemaru la coupa dans sa phrase en la serrant encore dans ses bras. Il caressa ses cheveux doucement. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés. Il décida de lui murmuré quelques simples mots, pourtant si difficile à prononcer...

« Oui... Je t'apprécie... Je t'aime, Ryou... ». Elle en resta bouche-bée. Elle le regarda et comprit qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Alors, elle décida de mettre de côté sa fierté et prit son courage à deux mains pour enfin lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

« Moi aussi... Je t'aime Ichirouta... »

* * *

**Laïla:** Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Merci de votre avis. ^^


End file.
